


Eccarius Makes Manipulation Look Good

by MrBurner



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBurner/pseuds/MrBurner
Summary: I mean. He still sucks, but it’s true.





	Eccarius Makes Manipulation Look Good

“Show me.” 

 

He did, and Eccarius grinned. The clothes were too big, too wide for Cassidy’s thin, sharp little body, but compared to what he’d had before? They might have been tailor made by God’s own seamstress. 

 

Did he still look a little like a dried up druggie who’d robbed someone with far better taste? Of course. But Eccarius liked that, so he’d allow it. 

 

“Stop it. Yer  _ laughing _ .” 

 

“I’m appreciating.” He tilted his head to the side. “You’ve made my old clothes look new again.” 

 

“Whit a compliment.” But Cassidy was smiling too now, he headed back behind the curtain and came out with a second waistcoat draped over his arm - this one red and thick with embroidery. To Eccarius the lines of thread looked like veins. “Where’d you even get this one? Fuckin’ Steampunk convention?”

 

“Would you think less of me if I said yes?”

 

“There’s a little cog on here. You fuckin’  _ did _ .” The revelation delighted Cassidy. He laughed, tossed it to Eccarius and pulled off the one he’d been wearing. The shirt under it was black, with only a few frills around the cuffs. “All right. I’ve tried the waist coats. I’m  _ done _ with the waist coats.”

 

“Oh, come on now.” He swung his legs down from the low table he’d been resting them on, swung himself to his feet. “You don’t like any of them?”

 

“Look- no offence, but waistcoats were around when I was alive and I didne like them then either. Not all…” he waved a hand at Eccarius, “Done up like you do. There’s no room tae breathe or move or…” a shrug, “Anything.” 

 

God. Eccarius could fall in love with how he moved. All nerves and twitches, animated and strained. 

 

He wanted to pin his arms down and make him be still. Watch those nerves tire themselves out against his hands. 

 

“I think perhaps you aren’t seeing the benefits.” He crossed the floor to Cassidy, tossing his coat onto the chair behind them. His own waistcoat- black and perfectly fitting, was left on full display. 

 

“Oh aye?” Cassidy smiled, coy now, ready to try to push back just as hard as Eccarius pushed forward. Ready to lose. “Because I had to wear one fer a gig recently. Recently-ish. Scratched me up all over. Never gonna like them. Ever.” 

 

“A ‘gig’? You were  _ working _ ?” The idea was absurd: absurd enough to leave him distracted for a moment. A vampire working?  _ Cassidy _ working?

 

Apparently he’d read his expression. Cassidy stopped suddenly, mouth twisting into a frown. “I  _ can _ hold down a job. I might be a ‘wanton junkie’, but-“ 

 

“No, not my point. It’s just… working. We’re above that, Cassidy.  _ You’re _ above that.” Eccarius shook his head, reached out and took him by the waist. Pulled him closer. Cassidy did as he was told, taking a few mock-reluctant steps. “You’ve moved through them for so long, when you should be above. It’s  _ sad _ .”

 

Cassidy snorted and wouldn’t meet his eyes. “All fuckin’ compliments today, aren’t ya?” But Eccarius could hear that he didn’t mean it, could see it in the reluctant semi-smile at the edge of his mouth.

 

Of course he had to kiss it.

 

“You undervalue yourself.” He breathed across the one inch gap between them, pulling back, “And it breaks my heart.”

 

Cassidy’s eyes had gone heavy; he looked disbelieving, almost scornful in the way he always did when Eccarius complimented him. Scornful, except wordless. The kindness baffled him into silence. 

 

He was so perfectly vulnerable.

 

Eccarius smiled, tightened the fingers on Cassidy’s back, then stepped away. No sense in getting too distracted: they had eternity for that.

 

“A waistcoat, Cassidy, accentuates. Look at my figure.” He gestured to himself. “Waistcoats make one elegant.”

 

Recovering slightly, Cassidy managed an eye roll. “Right. I don’t think ‘elegant’s’ really my game.”

 

Eccarius shook his head, gathered a waistcoat from the floor and held it up in front of him. Good colour. Not too flashy, which he knew he’d appreciate. “Do you trust me, Cassidy?” 

 

Another eye roll. The man was as bad as a teenager. “Yes. I mean, y’know. Kind of yes. As much as anyone gets a yes.”

 

“Cassidy.”

 

“Woulda got in my own coffin if I didn’t.”

 

Good lord, he was blushing. Eccarius hadn’t even known they  _ could _ blush. 

 

Charming. So utterly charming. 

 

“Then…” Eccarius moved forward again and draped the coat over Cassidy’s shoulders, “Trust me on this. Let me _see_ _you_ like this.”

 

Cassidy was staring into his eyes. He h adn’t even looked at the waistcoat.

 

“... Fine.” He said finally, quietly. “I’ll wear it. Just… none of that big drifting coat crap. Or frilly wrists. Nothing too bloody fancy.  That-,” he widened his eyes, twitched his head to make the point, “Is crossing the fuckin’ line.”

 

“Of course. Of course.” He smiled, all charm and polish. 

 

He’d have him in velvet by the end of the week. 

 


End file.
